1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of amusement devices and, more particularly, to a children's play apparatus having a plurality of remotely operated water sprinklers.
2. Background
Children enjoy water play, particularly in hot weather. It is a common sight to see children playing in and around lawn sprinklers during the summer months. Various devices that functionally resemble conventional lawn sprinklers have been designed specifically for amusement purposes. Examples of such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,480,336; 5,649,867; 5,820,472; 6,082,633 and 6,592,055. These devices have multiple spray heads or orifices, all of which spray at the same time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,314 shows a device with multiple spray heads in which the flow of water through a head may be turned on or off by the pressure of standing on the spray head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,959 shows a water sprinkler mat game with spray orifices placed at various locations on a mat defining a playing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,956 shows a motion activated water sprinkler that turns on for a period of time in response to the detection of movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,809 shows a floating fountain display that moves to different position in the water and includes a valve system for spraying water through different nozzles.